


Another Day At UNCLE

by jkkitty



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just another day at UNCLE headquarters.</p><p>UNCLE HQ Inaugural Challenge. Another routine day at UNCLE HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day At UNCLE

Another Day at UNCLE HQ

The two men walked down the stairs to the tailor shop. Someone seeing them would wonder why they would need the tailor's skills, but then in New York very few people asked.

Once inside the small shop, they entered the third dressing room, pulled the curtain, and rotated the hook. The wall moved, and they were facing the nerve center of UNCLE New York HQ. A smiling receptionist placed a yellow badge on Napoleon Solo, CEA, while Illya Kuryakin, his partner accepted his, placing it on himself.

They walked down the grey halls talking over how their last assignment had been just another in a series of similar missions.

Suddenly the alarms shrieked, lights flashed, and agents pulled their guns. Pulling their own guns, the two headed toward the 'Old Man' office.

Seeing Section Three agents there already, they rushed through the sliding door stopping to see a small child sitting on Waverly's lap.

"Gentlemen, I want the two of you to find our intruder. Section Three can protect my grandson and myself."

With a nod of their head, the two agents turned around running back out the door. An agent handed them the portable tracing device, and they started off in the direction the beep indicated.

They followed the beep through the basement, the gym, the practice range, labs, even the cafeteria but never caught up with the enemy. The flashing lights bounding off the grey walls added a touch of eeriness to the search.

"How can anyone move so quickly and not be spotted?" Illya questioned as they raced down one more corridor.

"It's like they are zipping along the ground. This way," the CEA called as the two of them turned a corner.

Finally, the intruder made a mistake and was trapped in a broom closet. The two men each took one side of the door as it slid open. Guns out, they stood staring at the trespasser with their mouths open.

Illya grabbed the uninvited guest by his neck and pulled him toward the hallway. Other agents moved out of their way as the three of them made their way to Waverly's office guns still loosely held in their hands.

As the door opened, the child left out a screamed of joy.

"You found him, you found Kitty!"

"Perhaps young man you would like to explain to me what that cat is doing in UNCLE's Headquarters," Waverly demanded.

Melvin said, "Grandpa, he wanted to come with me so I put him into my backpack. He must have escaped."

"Thank you gentlemen, I will handle this from here," dismissing them while he turned to address his grandson as the doors closed. "Now young …"

Once more, the men walked down the familiar halls, "Well one thing for sure, our days are never dull," Napoleon said.

His partner and friend gave him an annoyed look as they headed toward their office, "And another report for me to write."


End file.
